Hoppou misbehaves at Female Kana's birthday/Jumpscared by Laffo the Clown
Summary: Gomora gets a report about Female Kana's birthday. So he told Hoppou to go to Female Kana's birthday party at Main Event and behave or else she will be grounded and jumpscared by Laffo the Clown. At Main Event, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classfied and Sharptooth play "Brand New Way by Ganasia". However, Hoppou changes the song to Surfin' Bird at full volume which caused Female Kana, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth to plug their ears. Chanticleer then catches her playing a loud song and changes it back to Brand New Way from Super Adventure Rockman. After Female Kana opens her presents, Aslan brings the cake and the animals sing "Happy Birthday (The Emperor's New Groove)" to her. After Female Kana blows out the candles and tells her wish, Baby Bonnie Hood pops out of the cake which made Female Kana cry and look dirty. When Hoppou outran Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo, she decides to hack the Arcade games with glitches and crashes which caused the other animals and monsters to get mad and leave. She then did the next trick which is replacing the party food with gross animal foods. She summons Famardy to scare everybody which caused Female Kana to cry harder that started flooding the entire party at Main Event, killing over 500,000 mammals, injuring over 480,000 birds and causing the other animals to panic and run for their lives. Female Kana's massive tsunami of tears froze solid into ice and also caused the streets to become slippery because of the very cold winter temperatures as well. As a result, Hoppou got grounded as Zebokon sends her to Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in 1940 where she got jumpscared by Laffo the Clown for what he did. Meanwhile at The Lakeside, Female Kana gets her feet lotionized with lotion, her fingernails and toenails trimmed with nail clippers, filed with a nail filers and painted with nail polish, an anklet put on her right ankle, a temporary dragon tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, her feet tickled by a feather and her feet, toes and legs massaged. Transcript: Part 1: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Female Kana's nail and foot treatment/Tickle time for Female Kana/Bedtime foot massage for Female Kana *(We see Female Kana in her room crying dragon tears as Lunick is comforting her) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * [[Category:Hoppou's grounded days]] [[Category:X misbehaves at somebody's birthday party]] [[Category:Monster nail makeover videos]] [[Category:Monster tickling videos]] [[Category:Bedtime foot massage videos]] Trivia